Hiei and Juliet
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: Kurama's school is putting on a preformance of Romeo and Juliet and Kurama was talked into getting the role of Romeo. But what happens when Kurama gets sick and the only one who knows the lines is Hiei? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji.

Chapter 1: Setting up stage

"O please Suuichii you just gotta say yes!"

"Ya Suuichii"

"Um...and why is that?"

"The chemistry between you two is, is, uncanny!"

"I thought you were from the theatre club, not the blind date service." Kurama replied in his usual calm voice.

"O come on Suuichi just think about it, this is a classic, Romeo and Juliet!" The leader of the club, Shinji, pled shamlessly.

"I will tell you what, I'll think about it, how is that?"

"O thank you! Thank you!" They ran our already talking about what colors go best with Suuichii's green eyes for the opening act.

"Hey, now don't get carried..." It was pointless the guys were already two halls down. Kurama kept muttering under his breath "I didn't say yes yet."

A voice in the shadows replied, "Are you really giving into those ningen fools?"

"Always a pleasure...Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei replied with a smug look as he jumped down from the back window of the now empty class room. "What did those fools want from you anyway?"

"Well it seems every year the theatre club at my school puts on a performance, this year it shall be putting on the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespear. They require someone for the part of Romeo, and they are convinced that I was born for the role."

"Well what exactly is this Romeo character like?" Hei asks wile taking a sea on top of one of the student desks.

Kurama leans on one of the desks and begins to explain, "He is the only son to one of the wealthiest families in Verona, his family is in this ancient duel with another family, one day the son runs off with his friends to a party held by the family they are fighting with. That is where he meets Juliet the only daughter of the rival family, and they fall in love. Of course this relationship is forbidden and so the plot thickens. That of course is the abridged version.

"That sounds nothing like you! Hn. Foolish ningens giving into foolish ningen emotions!" Hiei retorts.

"I think I may agree to do it."

"WHAT! Why on Earth would you want to go and make a fool of yourself in front of a bunch of ningens, and worst of all submit to their foolish begging." Hiei argues.

"True, but in order to get into a good collage one must be an all around student, besides it could be amusing."

"Kurama how can you say such a thing!" Kurama laughs at Hiei's response "I wasn't joking..." It got quite so Hiei breaks the silence. "So who's Juliet?"

"I believe this is her first year here, she's from England I think her name is Ellen, it is her first week at this school, and I have not seen her test scores yet so I am not sure of her intelligence, but they come out tomorrow. She must be impressive to land a lead role in a new school, during her first week." Hiei just nods in agreement.

A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Remember if you enjoy review please! O and note: Ningen: Human.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of wits: Capulet vs Mo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji.

**Chapter 2: Battle of wits: Capulet vs. Montague**

The test scores were posted and the kids ran out of their class room's to see where they placed. No one bothers looking at the top two since they are always the same people: 1. Suuichi Minamino and 2. Yuu Kaitou. Suuichii as always stayed inside the class room immersed in his latest must read until some commotion arised.

"Hey Suuichii!" Some girl ran up to Suuichi. "Suuichii someone scored higher than you!"

Kurama looks up surprised. "Oh really, who?"

"It's the new girl, Ellen Evan."

"Hm. Interesting."

"O hey and Suuichii, if you're not busy later, maybe we can catch a movie."

"Oh sorry I am afraid I can not, maybe another time."

"O Ok...." The girl ran off. Ellen was sitting on the other side of the class room reading over "Romeo and Juliet."

Kurama decides this is the perfect time to see just who this Ellen is. Anyone who can score higher than Kurama can not be human!

"Um. Hello Ellen is it?"

Ellen looked up at him surprised. "Oh yes, sorry, I do not know you."

"My name is Suuichii Minamino." 'Interesting' Kurama thought, I feel some spirit energy, more than an average human, but not enough to be demon, she must be on the same level as Kuwabara.

"Well nice to meet you Suuichii." The girl smiled. She was short, maybe 4'10. She had long down to the butt black wavy hair and deep dark brown eyes. She wore a red hand band that wrapped around the head and covered her ears.

"The pleasure is mine. You scored quite high on the exams." Kurama replied.

"O did I? I have not checked yet." Her voice was completely honest.

"Yes you scored the highest."

"Really? I did find them quite easy." She laughed.

"Well yes congradulations."

"Thank you, that is really kind of you."

"You are quite welcome, you are playing Juliet in the school play, am I correct?" Kurama quickly changed the subject. No need to rub in that someone is better than him!

"Yes, you are."

"O, well I am playing Romeo."

"O really!" Her eyes lit up. "O I haft found thee Romeo!" She giggled and Kurama even let out a chuckle. "It was lovely speaking to you, but I really should be off, I suppose I will be seeing you around."

"Yes I suppose you will." Ellen got up, gathered her things, and went off.

"Ah hem." Said a voice from behind. Kurama knew without turning around that it was the president of the theatre club.

"Yes, I will play Romeo."


	3. Chapter 3: Practice makes perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter 3: Practice makes perfect**

"Shall I head now, or speak at this?"

"This is stupid."

"Well Hiei I am not asking you to sit here and listen tome practice." Kurama replied and then coughed.

"That doesn't sound good you should take it easier not that, that should be so difficult while you're always around ningens."

"I am not too sure I am around ningens always."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Hiei said in his usual spit-out-every-word tone of voice.

"Juliet is not as human as she is letting on." Kurama explained.

"Well is she releasing spirit energy? It is not like you to not be sure of these things you know."

"Well she is, but it is very faint."

"Great so Juliet is a low class demon." Hiei confirmed.

"Not that is not possible, how could a low class demon cover themselves so well in the ningen world?"

"Then are you suggesting she is suppressing her powers not to cause a distraction?" Hiei proposed.

"Bingo, my thoughts precisely. "

"Don't say that Kurama it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry Hiei, it must be my hanging around Botan too much."

"Why yes, do you care to explain that?" Hiei replied matter-of-factly.

But Kurama only gave a sly smile.

NEXT DAY

"Am I supposed to kiss her now or wait until the day of the show?"

"CUT!" Shouted Shinji. "Suuichii you never leave character."

"Sorry. Does thou art press thy lips on thee precious lady?" Kurama says sarcastically but in character none the less.

"Yes practice makes perfect! Now action!" Shinji shouted once more.

Ellen looked at Kurama nervously. Kurama put his hand on her cheek and said quietly so no one would hear, "Don't be nervous it is just acting." He went up to kiss her, but then all of a sudden quickly couldn't hold back. No matter how good an actor he was Kurama knew what was coming. He started to cough. He was getting sick and he couldn't hold back anymore. It would be unfair to continue and get everyone else sick.

"CUT!" Yelled Shinji. "What now?"  
"I fear thou art is becoming ill."

"WHAT!" Shinji screamed so loud it looked like his head would fall off his neck. "Where the hell do you expect me to find a replacement Romeo for a show that is in one week?"

"Um, Well can I suggest next time allowing for more practice time?" Kurama said unhelpfully.

"Suuichii! Because you were contracted for this role, it is your responsibility to find a new Romeo." Shinji said confidently.

"Excuse me but what contract?" Kurama questioned, not remembering signing anything.

"It is a verbal contract with the theatre club when you agreed to be Romeo. It is written in the rules of the theatre club."

"Hm, it seems I failed to do my homework." Kurama sighed, "Alright I'll find someone by tomorrow."

"Hm, You better!" Shinji muttered.

Ellen walks up to Kurama, "I was really hoping to work with you."

"And I you, I was really looking forward to getting to know you. There are not many who can score higher than me on the exams."

Ellen giggled. "I am honored."


	4. Chapter 4: O Romeo, Romeo where for art ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: Remember to read and review please! They are pretty much what keep me wanting to write this story!

**Chapter 4: O Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?**

Kurama returned home. Hiei was sitting on the window.

"I told you to take it easy." Hiei muttered.

"Ah Hiei just the man I was looking for, well hard to prevent the inevitable-"

"-No." Hiei interrupts.

"What?" Kurama questions.

"I am not cleaning up the mess you made, I told you in the first place not to get involved with ningens!"

"Hiei, I can't say I am not hurt, all the times I had your back, plus are you not even a little curious about the girls playing Juliet, Ellen?"

"Get Kuwabaka to do it, he's desperate enough for a girl to do it." Hiei replied.

"Hiei come on, you really think Kuwabara or Yusuke could memorize Romeo and Juliet in a week?" Kurama sighed.

"Good point."

"So will you do it?"

"You would owe me big time."

"I am in your debt." Kurama said thankfully.

"And I would prefer you to stop your groveling act, it looks bad when high class demons such as yourself beg."

"Agreed." Hiei and Kurama were up all night practicing lines. The next day Hiei went with Kurama to practice. Kurama walks up to Shinji.

"Here is your Romeo."

"Hmm..Does he know the lines?" Shinji asks.

"Of course I do you fool! How dare you under estimate me!" Hiei snaps.

"Hiei please behave yourself!" Kurama says quietly.

"I am, but I am just saying here and not, I am not taking any orders from any ningen fool!"

"Well," Kurama starts "I'll just leave you two here to working things out."

"You're leaving!" Hiei exclaims.

"I have a doctor's appointment." Kurama explains.

"Hn. Damn you." Hiei mutters under his breath pissed. This whole time Shinji was running around like a chicken, giving orders left and right. Two girls run and grab Hiei's hand. "What the hell?"

"Just liten to them for now will you?" Kurama continues.

"Hn."

"Then I'll be off." And with that he left.

The two girls pulled Hiei to a make up station. Shinji walks up.

"I am thinking long and hunky." Shiji said to one of the girls.

"You got it Shinji." The girl replied in a high pitched voice, while picking up a pair of sissors.

"What the hell are you going to do with those? Hiei said with concern to what the ditz was about to do with him using a pointed object.

"Give you a hair cut of course, you can't go on stage looking like that silly!" The girl said again taking away all doubts to her stupidity.

"Don't worry," Said another unfamiliar voice to Hiei's ears, "She really does work wonders with the hair, and you can trust her with a pair of scissors." The owner of the voice sat in the chair next to Hiei's letting her long hair fall behind the chair, but leaving the head band over hears there. The other who grabbed Hiei walked up to the girl in the chair and began squirting water to it.

"You are Ellen I assume." Hiei asks.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume, you make an ass out of –u and -me.

"Hn."

"Yes I am Ellen." The girl replied finally. The other girl started squirting water in Hiei's hair too. 'Kurama was right' Hiei thought. 'You can feel something.'

"You must be the new Romeo, am I right?" Ellen asked politely. Hiei has been looking at her through the mirror as if mesmerized. The question brought him back to Earth.

"Yes." He answered dully.

"Oh, um. What is your name if you do not mind me asking that is?"

"Hiei."

"Oh." She didn't feel welcome to press on, asking questions.

The girl started undoing Hiei's headband and Hiei grabbed her hands and stopped her. "The headband stays." The girl nodded nervously.

"ON SET!" Shouted director Shinji. Hiei and Ellen walked onto the new set. It was the Capulet ball scene. Hiei walks up to her.

"What a second! This is the scene where I kiss her twice!" Hiei said outraged.

"CUT!" Shouted a not-so-happy Shinji.

"Cut what? Cut the Kiss?" Hiei said under his breath.

Ellen replied, "No he means stop the scene when he says that. Listen I understand if this is awkward but-" She kisses him, "There it is not awkward anymore because we did it already."

Hiei was in shock, he thought to himself 'it's not that it was bad but-' "How dare you touch me without permission." Hiei shouted at her.

She was a bit startled by his reaction "I, I am sorry I just figured we would have to do it anyway and...." Hiei did not look happy not that he ever did.

Shinji shouted at them "Action!"

"He wants us to start..." Ellen said no to happy anymore either. Hiei just walked out. Shinji went in shock

Ellen went up to him, "I'm taking five." She walked outside and sat under one of the trees at the back of the school. She had a feeling Hiei was near by, little did she know he was in the tree above her.

"He hates me." She talks to the ground.

"I don't hate you." Hiei spoke to her from the top to the tree, "...I just got frustrated." He could hear she was kind of crying, "Stop crying, I don't hate you." He jumps down and faces her. She was still sniffling and she wouldn't look at him, "I just wanted to know, who are you?"

"I am Ellen."

"I meant what rather." Hiei was amused at what he was saying, "You're not human, and who are you and I both kidding? We both know either of us are not human."

She held onto the head band covering her ears. Hiei jumped of the tree and bent over ad moved her hands off her ears and gently removed the headband for her and looked at her in shock.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth about Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter 5: The Truth about Juliet**

"You're an elf?" Hiei looked at her in disbelief.

A/N: I know right great time of an authors note! Okay well here is what I have to say! Well when I say Elf I do not mean santa clauses helpers! Think more on the lines of Lord Of The Rings. If you haven't seen that go to and Type it in and look under "Legolas" Or "Lady Arwen" to get a sense of what I am talking about. Also I am sorry this is a short chapter but I promise the next one is longer, and in case any of you forgot **ningen **means human in Japanese. I hope you guys like the story please give me feed back and review when you the chance!

"Half!" She let out in between sobs.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I am not hiding it, I am merly fitting in, these are not not normal here." She points to her ears.

"But why are you with ningens in a ningen school?"

"Because my mother wished me to finish school before she...." Her thoughts trailed off.

"She died?" Hiei actually sounded as though he felt bad for her.

"Yes, besides as a half breed, you should know, that is not exactly accepted."

"Are you much of a fighter?"

"I don't know." She said just being honest.

"Elves are supposed to be strong." Hiei added.

"You're not going to attack me to find out right?" She said nervously.

"I am not that low! I would not attack someone unarmed."

"Can you share your secret with me?" She stands up and walks up to him and puts her hands around his head just to make sure he wouldn't yell at her. When he doesn't she moves her hand to the back of his head and unties his bandages and sees his Jagan eye. She just sort of stares into it.

With a blank face, "You are a demon? What kind?"

"It does not matter all that does is that I am powerful!"

She does not falter, question him, or back away, she just asks in her sweet voice, "Will you still be my Romeo?"

"Hm, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6: Romeo’s proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

note: Baka means Stupid

**Chapter 6: Romeo's proposition**

Practice ended fairly smoothly. Ellen packed up her school bag and walked out the school.

"Hiei I know you are following." He appears behind her. "I baked some cookies, or at least tried to bake some for Suuichii, I hope he is feeling better I feel awful about him getting sick."

"Hn."

"Will you come? You are his friend, right?"

"Hn, fine." They start walking towards Kurama's and she knocks on the door and he opens it.

"Ellen! Hiei!" Kurama said surprised but happy. "I can take it you two get along?" Kuram smiled but then coughed.

"Don't worry I will be fine, I would invite you but I would not wish you to get sick."

"It's alright, I understand, here I made you some cookies." She smiles and hands them over to him. He smiles and takes one out of the bag and tries to bite into it but he can't. He tries again and the cooking wont break. "Oh...I thought I got it right this time!" Kurama knocks the cookie on the side of the door frame and it sounds like a rock. He clears his throat.

"Well thank you, chocolate chip right? My favorite."

"Um actually they are sugar cookies I didn't put any chocolate chips in them." There was silence. Ellen got a bit nervous. "Um maybe I should get going home. Well I am glade to see you're doing well!"

"Will you be alright walking home alone?" Kurama asked concerned.

"I'll be find thanks."

"Walk." Hiei was already on the sidewalk.

"Oh no! It's okay I don't want to put anyone out of their way!"

"Stop being polite! I won't offer again so just walk." Hiei started to lose his patience.

"I would take him on his offer." Kurama whispers into her ear.

Ellen blushes, "Um I-I'm coming!" She runs down the stairs to him.

Hiei looks at Kurama a telepathically tells Kurama 'I will come back and fill you in.' Kurama nods. Ellen and Hiei start walking together.

"Why did you move to Japan?"

"My parents died, so I am staying with my older sister and her boyfriend."

"Hn." They walk around the block and the walks becomes quite so Hiei decides to break the silence.

"I'll train you."

"Train me in what?" Ellen looked confused.

"Fighting baka!" Hiei said frustrated.

"Oh sorry." Ellen replied in a mall voice.

"Its okay, did not explain myself well enough."

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"Everything." They come up to her apartment.

"I live here." She stops and looks at him. It was an awkward silence as they look at one another. "Um. Thank you."

"It wasn't a favor." Hiei said being snotty as usual.

"Oh right!" That response startled her, "Um...." She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. Hiei stood their eyes open, blushing, and in shock.

Back at Kurama's house

Hiei explained everything.

"An Elf huh?" Kurama stated the facts over.

"Half apparently."

"She could prove useful." Kurama offers.

"She's not used to combat." Hiei retorts.

"She is intelligent, she can learn."

"And who do you expect will teach her?" Hiei says over annunciating as usual.

"You." Kurama smirked. "I know you already agreed to it Hiei, I rather you don't try and keep things from me. I know and you know I can easily find out if your lying." Kurama said bemused.

"What weapon do you have in mind for her?"

"Bow and arrow? They should have good eye sight."

Hiei just looks at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Hiei in tights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: Thank you every one who is reading and following my story Hiei and Juliet. Thank you for most of the kind reviews and keep at it. Also there may be a slight delay in chapter 8 since the only time I get to write is math class.

**Chapter 7: Demons in tights**

Practice ended and Ellen sat under a tree. Hiei walked up to her.

"Here." He threw her a bow.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's a weapon, you fight with it."

"Thank you, captain obvious! But I don't know how!" Hiei grabbed her wrist which startled her she gasped.

"Stop acting like such a wuss! Put the bow in your hands!" He put the bow properly in her hands and took the other hand and made her pull the string back as though an arrow was in her hand. "Aim your energy to your hand." A ball of light was created and shaped like an arrow.

"Spirit bow!" They let go of the arrow and it hit the tree and annihilated it. The arrow then flew into the air.

Yusuke was sitting practically in half a day dream looking out the window. He woke up all of a sudden when he saw a shot of spirit energy flying into the sky.

"So..." She looked back at Hiei, who had let go of her.

"Now you only need experience." Hiei started walking away. She ran after him with her bow and school bag in her hands.

"Experience?"

"Must you reiterate everything I say?" Hiei said sounding pissed.

"Hm! Must you be so rude! You're suggesting I fight some who-knows what and put my life in danger then you act like you have a stick up your ass when I get a little surprised!" She shouted.

"First of all talk to whom ever you want like that but not me unless you want me to slit your throat! Secondly Kurama and I wouldn't put your life in danger."

"Wait what?" She said confused, Hiei sighed impatiently. "What part that did not get across that thick head of yours, Suuichii said you were intelligent you could have fooled me."

"Shut up!" She blushed in fury, "what did you say about Suuichii, how does he know about this!"

"Don't tell me you didn't sense his power." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that's what I was sensing, I though it was my sister's three bean salad!"

Sweat drop

The two of them walked over to Kurama's house. They walked in to find the entire spirit detective team there.

"Hn. What are they doing here?" Hiei muttered.

"It seems Ellen's attack alerted them, they came over to me to see if I knew anything about."

Yusuke jumped out of his seat. "So, Hiei, Romeo huh?" He started hysterically laughing.

Kuwabara chimed in, "I pity the girl he has to kiss! There is kissing in Romeo and Juliet right?" Kuwabara was on the verge of laughing.

Botan answered Kuwabara, "Yes Kuwabara it is a romance book, I remember the cliff notes I read on it while I was alive and a hippin' school girl."

"Hiei in a romance flick!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Well not exactly a flick more of a play" Botan corrected as the whole room erupted in laughter except Hiei and Ellen, even Kurama was letting out a few chuckles when they all looked towards Hiei he was giving them all a death glare and the whole room fell silent.

"So," Yusuke cleared his throat, "You will invite us to your little play, I mean missing Hiei in tights come on!" The room erupted in laughter again.

Hiei walked up to Yusuke and gave him a death glare but worse, they all fell quiet fast.


	8. Chapter 8: Act I

**A/N **Yes As I mentioned it took a while but it's finally here Chapter 8 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters; I did how ever create the characters Ellen and Shinji. Also I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter 8: Act I**

Ellen was sitting in front of a mirror in the changing room. She played with her newly curled hair that took an hour to curl. The 17 year old looked much older in her thick stage make up. Her lips were a dark blood red and her cheeks looked like she was constantly blushing. Her eyes were under lined in thick black eyeliner, and her eyelids in a light blue. Her dress was a tree green. It was long enough that if she wasn't careful she could trip over the dress and fall on her face.

Shinji ran into the room, red in the face almost hyperventilating. The look on his face in the mirror made Ellen jump.

"5 minutes Ellen, 5 minutes! On stage!" Ellen nodded warily.

'Poor Shinji,' she thought, 'He's going to work his way to a stress caused heart-attack at an early age.' She signed.

Ellen stood by the wings as the Capulet party scenery was being put up. Hiei went up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and almost laughed at the sight of his bandana still covering his mysterious third eye. "Good luck," She whispered.

But he only replied, "I don't need luck." As she got onto the beautiful set. Ellen looked out into the audience. 'It's like the whole school is here, I think in drama terms they call that a full house.' She looked down at the first row where the whole spirit detective gang was sitting.

Enter Hiei

Kurama had to shut Botan's mouth when they all saw Hiei in his "renaissance attire" The scene began.

"I I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints had hands that pilgrims; hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers; kiss." Ellen stepped toward Hiei and stepped over the bottom of her dress and was tugged down. Ellen could hear Shinji hyperventilating in the wings thinking Ellen would fall over her dress. Hiei moved toward her incase she did some how fall he'd catch her.

"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant though, lest faith turn to despair."

Kuwabara whispers to Kurama, "Why are they talking all funny like that?"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Ellen continued.

"That's the way people spoke back then." Kurama whispered back.

"Then move not while my prayers effect I take thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." Hiei does not even hesitate as he puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her.

A gasp came from the spirit detective's row. Keiko had a tissue in her hand and started to cry and said in a low voice to Yusuke, "Why can't you be so romantic?"

"You want romantic?" He leaved over to kiss her but she slapped him so hard the sound of the slap resonated throughout the auditorium.


	9. Chapter 9: Act II

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long! I am thinking another 2-3 chapters are left to go. Wish me luck! I am finding some extra time so they should be done faster!

Kami-sama: God

**Chapter 9: Act II**

Ellen walked in ready for the balcony scene. She had on a light pink night gown. Her hair was down.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Kuwabara mutters, "But Romeo is right under her what is she blind?" She was referring to the fact that Juliet was on the balcony and Romeo was under her, but she is not supposed to know that.

"Tis' but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot..."

"Wait what does Montague body parts have to do with anything? Oh my Kami-sama is she really a mass murderer!" Botan exclaims quietly trying to put the parts of the story together.

"That which we call a rose by any other word will still smell as sweet, so if Romeo would, were he not Romeo called retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title, Oh Romeo doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!"

"Wait, she wants to take him? Is that the old English way of saying you wanna get it on with someone?" Yusuke mutters and Keiko shushes him.

"That lucky bastard! And who says girls don't go for guys in tights!" Kuwabara mutters to himself.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear Saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Hiei comes out of the shadows and up to his Juliet.

"Oh dear me he called her a Saint!" Botan grabbed Kurama's arm.

Kurama made a mental note about the Saint part.

"With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt, therefore thy kinsmen are not let to me." While saying this line Hiei discreetly looks over at Kurama, but Kurama being that if he read Hiei's mind would only hear Shakespeare. What was it Hiei was trying to say? Kurama decided to let it go.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

"O, swear not by the moon the inconstant moon." Juliet called back.

'Hn!' Botan thought, 'and I told Kami-sama, don't make the moon inconstant, but nooo someone HAD to have variety!'

The scenes continued one after the other; until finally Act II scene 6 which was the scene Romeo was to marry Juliet brought the spirit girls to tears. Even Kurama was a bit choked up!


	10. Chapter 10: Act III

A/N: Okay so yeah took long enough, I am thinking another two chapters only because I am going to the next to act and I have not yet decided if I will make the last part, a part of the same chapter yet or not. I have been so inspired by the new Yu Yu Hakusho episodes airing. It was actually quite funny though because I did Romeo and Juliet last year at school and this year, I am reading Macbeth. It was so funny in class we were talking about Romeo and Juliet though randomly and we were arguing about a line and I am like "well lets find out!" and I randomly wipe out the copy or Romeo and Juliet I am using for this story. LOL! Everyone is like what are you doing with that...I am like uhh...lol! Well anyway ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE!

**Chapter 10: ACT III**

The curtains opened act III began! The belligerent Tybalt picks a fight with Mercutio, and Romeo interferes in an attempt to stop the fight.

"I am for you!" Shouted Tybalt.

"Is that guy stupid not listening to Hiei?" Kuwabara points out thoughtfully.

"Kuwabara keep in mind Hiei is not Hiei, he is Romeo now." Kurama explains outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the Prince expressly hath forbid this bandying in Verona streets. Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Romeo interferes and Tybalt under Romeo's arm trusts Mercutio in, and flies as Mercutio dies.

"Here is the part where Romeo gets revenge; I must say this is one of my favorite scenes." Kurama commented quietly to who ever heard him.

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, halt with him hence." They start to fight.

"Heh, this guy is so gone, Hiei will kick some ass!" Kuwabara comments.

"But I thought we've established that's not supposed to be Hiei." Botan replies becoming more blond by the second.

Tybalt falls.

Now the scenes continue and Kuwbara gets confused as to why Romeo must be sent away.

"He killed a noble!" Kurama explained with some frustration in his voice.

"Yeah but Hiei kills stuff and he never gets sent away...." Kuwabara replies dumbly.

"But he usually doesn't kill nobles. Think of what would happen if Hiei killed someone important such as Koenma." Kurama suggests trying to put the idea in Layman's terms.

Just the thought gave shivers up Kuwabara's spine. He pictured King Yama putting him on a skewer and cooking him alive. This image kept Kuwabara quite for the rest of the act.

The last scene in act 3 started, Botan of all people took this to heart.

"That is so mean, threatening a girl like that, you see that is why you never get married behind your parent's backs, because they secretly might engage you behind your back and well then you're screwed. Not that I know this from experience or anything." Botan whispered to Kurama.

"Romeo is banist; and all the world to nothing that he dares ne'er come back to challenge you; or if he do, it needs must be by stealth. Then, since the case so stands as now it doth, I think it best you married with County. O, he's a lovely gentleman!" The nurses lines pissed Botan off.

"Speakst thou this from thy heart?"

"And from my soul too; else be shrew them both."

"Amen!"

"Ament? What does she mean by that! She's going through with it! That, that, that playgirl!" Botan muttered in outrage.

"Shh." Kurama sad quietly, "You'll see." The curtains closed and act III came to a close.


	11. Chapter 11: Act IV

**A/N: **Hey! Another chapter is finally done. Sorry everyone that it takes a while to update, but I am moving as fast as I can! Anyway I just became a staff member to a great Yu Yu Hakusho website check it out its: . Well that's all enjoy the chapter and please review when your done!

**Chapter 11: Act IV**

Act IV was a short act. Juliet's parents and nurse kept pestering Juliet about Paris, until it was final, she would marry Paris.

Tsuzuki, the boy who was playing Paris just came off stage. He and Hiei exchanged daring glares. The two never really hit it off. He stood next to Hiei and whispered "word is you dating Ellen."

"What's it to you?" Hiei retaliates back.

"I want her."

"You don't deserve her."

"We'll let Ellen be the judge of that." And he walked away.

Scene III already commenced.

Juliet laid down her dagger and started her soliloquy on what would happen if the poison actually did kill her?

"Under the side notes the plant used in Juliet's 'sleep potion' was called Mandrakes, back then it was a popular plant used in sleeping potions. It's forked shape root was believed to resemble a human figure and when pulled up it was supposed to shriek and cause madness in the hearer." Kurama added as a side note.

Botan sweat drops, "It worries me a bit that you know that all."

Ellen drank the green substance which was really just water mixed with green food coloring and fell on the bed.

"Mistress! What, Mistress! Juliet! Fast, I warrant her, she."

"What noise is here?" Juliet's mother entered.

"O lamentable day!" Juliet's nurse replied.

"What is the matter?"

"Look, look! O heavy day!"

"O me, O me! My child, my only life! Revive, look up or I will die with thee! Help, help! Call help."

Juliets father now entered the stage to see what all this commotion was. "For shame, bring Juliet forth; her lord is come."

"She's dead, deceased; she's dead! Alack the day!" Shouted the nurse in hysteria.

"What! Kurama I thought you said the plant didn't do nuttin'!" Kuwabara mutters.

Kurama made a mental note not to sit next to Kuwabara next to such plays, "It didn't she's faking, watch."

Scene V was the scene where the Friar 'finds out Juliet's dead'. Juliet is brought to the Capulet's Capel's monument. The last act finally began.


	12. Chapter 12: Act V

**A/N: YES it is in! But there is still one last chapter in the works that will help tie up any loose ends that there may be in this chapter! Also, I take humor in saying this, one could actually kind of use my story to help them with Romeo and Juliet kind of like spark notes lol! Since in actuality I used all of the high lights of the play during this story! So anyway I hope you all enjoy and remember to review when you're done!**

**Chapter 12: Act V**

They final act has begun! Romeo finds out Juliet is "dead", so he goes to an apothecary (a man at those times which sold drugs). It took a while to explain to Kuwabara not drugs like pot but normal drugs like Advil. After receiving the poison Romeo returns to Verona to see his beloved Juliet for the last time, but his meeting gets interrupted!

"This is that banisht naughty Montague that murdered my love's cousin- with which grief It is supposed the fair creature died-" Who else could interrupt such a slender moment but Pairs?

Botan giggles, "Actually, she'd prefer if it was you over her cousin dead." She muttered to herself.

"I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head By urging me to fury."

"Heh yeah you wouldn't want the guy playing Romeo to be furious, I crossed that line before, and it is not pretty on the other side." Yusuke chuckled to himself.

"I do defy thy conjuration and apprehend tee for a felon here." Paris said, 'crossing the line.'

"Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee boy!" This must have been Hiei's favorite line in the play; it was probably because it was the only one he could relate to. They fight and Paris is slain.

"O, I am slain!" He falls. "If thou be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with Juliet." were his final words.

"In faith I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!" Hiei lifted Paris or rather Tsuzuki like a sac of cotton, despite being 5'11 Hiei had no difficulties as he laid him in the tomb and went over to Juliet.

"Ah, clear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?" 'God this is embarrassing and shameful!' Hiei thought.

"Oh I get it she's not fair 'cause she's not dead!" Kuwabara said to Kurama.

"Remarkable, the first thing you understood all night. I suppose it is a good thing I am not Romeo, had it been Hiei sitting here you may not have been alive to see the end of the show." Kurama replied in his usual calm voice.

"Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" He drinks the 'poison' in one shot and thinks 'cheap green tea!' "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." And he falls on Juliet.

Balthasar and Friar Laurence walk in to notice Romeo and Paris, "Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steeped in blood? An' what an unkind hour Is guilty of this lamentable chance? The lady stirs." And Juliet rises to notice Hiei laying on top of her in a deep sleep. 'crazy demon doesn't he know he's heavy!' The Friar asks Juliet to leave with him but she tells him to go on with out her.

She holds up Hiei and tries to put his upper body on her lap. Kurama chuckles when he realized the situation himself, Kuwabara hear him and just assumed it is some cold hearted demon thing.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Ellen realized she started crying herself and all the girls in the audience started to whimper. "I will kiss they lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with restorative." She kissed him and when Hiei felt a tear, he couldn't remember where he was, and thought, 'where the hell am I with some crying women kissing me?' and then the whole mortifying experience came back to him, and he made sure not to open his eyes. Juliet hears the sound of the 'chief watcher', "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O Happy dagger!" She grabs Romeo's plastic dagger, "This is thy sheath; then rest, and let me die!" She 'stabs' herself and 'dies.' By now all the girls and Kuwabara are crying hysterically in the auditorium.

Keiko leaned on Yusuke, who tried his best to be sympathetic while Kurama looked over at Botan, who was covered in tears. For once in his life he wasn't sure what to do. Botan looked at him with tears in her eyes and started to cry on his shoulder. No one even noticed when the Prince and the two families entered the stage to speak their final lines.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardoned, and some punished; For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." And the curtains closed.

Ellen nudged Hiei, "Awaken! Crazy demon we still have curtain call!" The little demon opened his eyes as the whole cast got on stage and bowed. Shinji was in tears as he came on for his bow, and then Hiei and Ellen received the final bow. 'Finally it ended!' Ellen thought, little did she know there was still a little drama that is unresolved in her own life!


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**A/N: It is over. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Sorry this final chapter took a bit longer than usual. I realized this story can only be finished in math class, for some reason I get inspired in that class. Haha! Anyway that's it for now just enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: The end **

It was over. Ellen let go of Hiei's hand and gave him a smile as she turned around and headed towards her dressing room.

She took a seat at the vanity table and started to remove her make up, and out fit and changed into her normal clothes.

Hiei did the same. When they were done they walked out, Shinji ran over to Ellen and hugged her and started crying on her.

"Magnificent! Brilliant! The crowd wants more!" The boy said to her in-between sobs. Ellen seat dropped. When Shinji was done he ran over to Hiei.

"Touch me and die ningen fool." Hiei barked at him.

Shinji didn't dare touch him, "But that you so much! It was brilliance, sheer brilliance!" Shinji ran over to the other actors.

Ellen and Hiei went outside to find the spirit detective team waiting for them.

"Ellen you were beautiful." Kurama stepped forward first, and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you!" She hugged him, and when she did Botan felt so jealous. When Ellen let go of Kurama she looked at her watch. "Hey guys I really should go."

"Maybe we should celebrate during an early hour, since today is Wednesday and a school night, let's try for Saturday night at 'Minxi's sushi bar.'"

"Sounds fine to me." Keiko replied. They all agreed and parted to go there separate ways.

Ellen started walking back home.

"Ellen! Ellen!" Ellen turned around, it was Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki? Um, how could I help you?" Ellen asked a bit shocked to see him running to her.

"I wanted to congratulate you, my beauty." He took her hands in his.

"O, you were good yourself." She replied, her voice was a bit shaky the hand thing was a bit much for her.

"That means so much more coming from you, my Juliet."

"Err…yeah you are welcome no um, I got to go home now so excuse me." She turned to go and he grabbed her right wrist. "Hey let go!" She screamed.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" Tsuzuki shouted back, "look I couldn't be your Romeo in the play, but that was just a play! This is real life, become my Juliet."

Ellen's eyes widened, "I don't feel the same way about you, I am sorry, I, uh, like someone else."

"I wasn't asking! You'll be mine. I know you like me back, is it that Hiei ass? Is he forcing you?"

"No! He's not forcing me!"

Tsuzuki squeezed her wrist harder. "Then what the hell is it wrong with you, no girl ever rejects me!"

"Ugh! Ass hole!" She punched him in the face and knocked him out against the tree, "And you, don't think you're any better just sitting there and letting me get harassed!" Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"In order for you to be my mate you have to be able to defend yourself." Hiei looked at her for a second, then turned around, and walked away.

"Hey wait a second! Mate? We have to talk about this!" She runs after him.

"There is nothing more to talk about." He kept walking.

Ellen caught up to him, "Hiei what on Earth are you talking about?"

Hiei was fed up with her 'whining,' "What is so difficult to understand!" He started to say in his 'I am going to over annunciate everything' tone of voice.

"You like me?" She looks at him and nods her head to the side.

He gives her a 'what the hell do you think?' look.

She smiles and hugs him.

"I haft found thee, my Romeo!"


End file.
